Sessions
by WeepingclovnCosplays
Summary: Some of the sessions Harleen shared with the Joker as his doctor. As time goes by she begins to fall more and more for him.
1. Session 1

Doctor Harleen Quinzel was standing outside therapy room 102, her hand hovering over the handle. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel the warmth in her red cheeks. She had been very excited when she had been handed this case: the prestige of working with high-profile inmates was, after all, the reason she had chosen Arkham Asylum.  
>She had studied him very closely; she had read his files, watched tapes of his previous sessions with other doctors. She felt she knew him well, knew what kind of a man he was. He had an interesting way of carrying himself. She hadn't thought she had been scared of meeting him at all, she had felt so ready, but now, as she stood here in front of the door with him behind it, she wasn't so sure anymore. There was after all a reason why no one had lasted very long as his doctor.<br>She gave the two guards standing by the door a quick smile before pressing down the handle.  
>"Hello, I'm your new doc-" she started, but stopped as her eyes caught a glimpse of him. He was laying on the light-blue sofa. Multiple chains ran from the couch around him. He was wearing an orange inmate-suit and a straight jacket. His red lips parted in a handsome grin, green hair was hanging loosely around his bright eyes. He was a lot paler than she had imagined.<br>"-tor..." she finished as she nervously sat down in the armchair in front of him.  
>The Joker gave Harleen a closed lips smile. He looked her up and down with a suspicious expression.<br>"Doctor Nathan!" He suddenly exclaimed. "You've gotten a haircut!" He continued, then laughed out loud. Harleen had read about doctor Nathan Saunders. The doctor had lost most of his scalp when the Joker had tried to tear his "wig", as the Joker had believed it to be, off. She shuttered a little thinking about it, but tried to shake it off with a smile.  
>"S-sorry. My name's Harleen Quinzel," She said realising she hadn't finished her introduction. "I'm taking over from Doctor Nichols." She said trying to sound calm and collected. The Joker didn't look impressed. "Speaking of Doctor Nichols," she continued, determined not to let him shake her. She took out her notepad and pen from the bag she had brought with her. "Why do you think she... eh, decided to drop your case so soon?" That wasn't really how she had wanted to ask the question, but she had been nervous and it came out less professional than she had wanted.<br>The Joker got a devious look on his face, then a look as if he was acting puzzled. "Gee, I don't know." The Joker said, pretending to wonder. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that is?" He asked. She looked at him for a while, should she really answer? She smiled at him, why not?  
>"Honestly?" she asked leaning in a little, not enough to be in any rage of him, but still. "Really, truly, honestly. Cross your heart and hope to die a long and painful death, and all that!" He said and winked at her. She held back a giggle. It was odd, in a way he was both terrifying and sort of funny at the same time. "I think you scare her. Make her feel... uncomfortable. I think you might even want to scare her." She said with a slight smile, although her voice was shaking a little. His smile disappeared. His eyes became big, and the corners of his mouth started to turn downwards. "I never meant to scare anyone..." He said sadly. "I can't help the way I look. Honestly, I just... I just want a friend, you know? I guess I just try to hard sometimes." He turned his head away from Harleen. Harleen bit her lower lip as she took notes. Her heart was racing. She felt a little guilty for having judged him too soon. She leaned a little closer still. "I think you look fine... And..." She breathed heavily "maybe I could be your friend, if you want it?" She asked softly, setting her notepad aside. He turned his head a little towards her, one of his eyes visible. "Yeah?" He said softly. "Or maybe..." He said, and whispered something so low, that Harleen couldn't hear it. She smiled warmly at him "What?" she asked tilting her head to the side, still smiling a little. "Or maybe," he repeated a little louder, "Maybe you just want to get into my head and poke around until you think you are in control!?" As he said the last word, he violently threw himself towards her, only being stopped about an inch from her, his face close to close to hers, by the chains and the straitjacket. Harleen let out a gasp, her heart in her throat. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, if she leaned in she would touch him. She looked into his eyes and tried to calm herself. He was probably just testing her, like he had done with all the other doctors... Seeing if she'd budge, but she was determined not to. She had seen a vulnerable side of him... or at least she was pretty sure she had. She wanted him to feel safe enough to show it again. She wanted to help him, she really did.<br>"A-Arkham can be a lonely place... I-if you don't have any friends." She finally said... almost whispered. She found it was surprisingly hard to get the words to leave her mouth, not because she didn't mean them, but because she was, she had to admit, terrified. His angry expression calmed a bit. Harleen couldn't decide if he looked impressed or annoyed since she didn't move. He kept eye contact as he backed down and lay back onto the couch. She tried to send him a smile, but she suspected it wasn't really working.  
>"It can be lonely for doctors too, you know?" She asked her voice shaking but regaining strength.<br>The Joker looked her up and down, then scoffed. "Hah, you don't know what lonely is." He said, with a slightly mocking tone. She bit her lower lip "M-maybe not the way you know it... I-I can only imagine, but I do get lonely. People doesn't really care to get to know the pretty blond who isn't going to last a day anyway. Look..." She sighed and held out her notepad and pen "Why don't I put these away and we could get to know each other... as friends?" She tried, sending him a half smile. She wasn't lying either. She really didn't have any friends here, not really. "The Joker raised an eyebrow, a slight smile playing in the corner of his mouth. "I... I would like that." He said, and smiled a large bright, slightly sinister smile.


	2. Session 9

"Good morning!" Harleen said cheerfully as she entered the therapy room and took her seat in front of the Joker. "How are you doing today?" She said, her smile slightly disappearing as she looked at him sitting there chained and in his straight jacket. "Ah, the doctor lady!" He said with a smile. She could see how his entire body wanted to move in order to express himself properly. it was a shame, he was such a lively spirit, yet he was confined to just sitting there. it couldn't be good for his health. She bit her lip "Does it hurt?" she nodded towards the jacket. "Constantly! Agonizing pain!" He replied. "Oh wait, you are talking about my nice coat? I though you meant being this handsome and charming!" he said laughing. Harleen covered her giggles with her hand, but as they died out a serious expression returned to her face "But, really... I don't want you to be in pain." The Joker tilted his head. "Aaaw, aren't you sweet?" He said. "Nothing wrong with a little pain, though. You get used to it... After a while." His smile faded. "You see, being a guy like me, living in a world full of... Goodness me! Where are my manners? How are _you_ doing? " He quickly added: "Pardon me if I don't get up." He giggled. She smiled at him "I'm doing fine, I guess, thank you." She said looking at him, moving a little closer. She didn't like seeing him like this. She didn't like him restrained, it wasn't right. Sure, she understood why he was, but it wasn't like he was going to be able to do that much damage if she just loosened his jacket, was it?  
>"Can I trust you?" she asked in a serious tone. "Pffff!" He said in disbelief. Obviously not a question he got a lot."Well, that... I... What do you have in mind?" He asked, composing himself a little. "Can I?" she insisted. She wasn't going to tell him before he'd given her an answer. She needed to know before she did anything... It was the smartest thing to do, right?<br>"Weeell, suuure. Yes. Sure you can. Yeah." He said and nodded slowly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Harleen smiled at him. "Thank you" she said and got up, she walk towards him and bend down as got there, her hands sliding behind his back to undo his straight jacket. Her body was a little tense as she did so, she could feel his warmth through the thick fabric. The moment the straps holding his arms in place were undone, he tore his arms out to the sides, almost a little aggressively. "Free! Free at last!" He shouted and laughed maniacally. Harleen tried to shush him up, so the guards wouldn't know what she did. The Joker just made himself comfortable, laying back and placing his hands behind his head. "Much better." He said in a hoarse, mock whisper. Harleen giggled a little and sat back down in her armchair.  
>"Don't tell anyone." she said with a smile "They'd pull me off your case... if not fire me... if they knew." She said a little worried. She knew it was wrong and against the rules, but she just couldn't stand watching him so held back anymore. "Well, my dear doctor, my lips are sealed!" He moved his fingers across his lips, zipping them, he then turned his hand, as to lock his mouth shut, removed the invisible key and threw it into his open mouth. This made Harleen laugh. It was nice to see him move about. It was nice to see the way he moved.<br>"So," she breathed in and smiled "How have you been since our last session? Have you been sleeping okay?" She asked noticing the slightly tired look on his face. "Heh, have I been...? You sure aren't like the other doctors, now, are you? You care this much about the other freaks you work with?" The last part sounded a little... What, jealous?  
>She tilted her head "I only ask because I worry about you... we're... friends, right?" She didn't really want to admit it, but she did sort of consider the Joker her friend now.<br>"Well sure!" The Joker said, sounding almost sincere. "Well, I had this dream... Again. I'm being chased. I'm always being chased! A Big, black shadow always after me, no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try!" The Joker got more and more aggravated, going so far as to stand up and wave his arms around, when he spoke the last part. Harleen frowned, it was clear he was talking about Batman. It wasn't right, the way he treated her patients.  
>"Sounds terrible." She said in a low empathetic voice. "You have no idea what it's like!" He continued. "Always having someone after you, judging you. Never feeling like what you do is good enough. No matter how hard you try..." The Joker calmed down and slumped back down onto the sofa with a depressed expression on his face.<br>"My mother does that to me." She blurted out without thinking, her gaze on the floor. "Oh?" The Joker said in an empathetic voice, hiding a smirk. "Tell me about it Doc." He leaned towards her, expectantly. She looked up at him, debating whether or not she should. Sure she felt close enough to him to trust him with it, but this wasn't really what she was paid to do.  
>"I just... Nothing I've ever done has ever been good enough for her. I used to be a gymnast, back in high school, I was pretty good at it and, well, I did win some medals... but if it wasn't gold it didn't really matter to her. Silver is just a fancy way of losing, I guess... I even became a doctor to make her proud. It's supposed to be all glamorous," she sighed deeply "But it's still not enough for her, she thinks I'm wasting my time here and that I don't get paid enough. My apartment is too small and I don't live in the right neighbourhood and I'm still unmarried. I don't know, I guess she'll never really be truly happy with the way I turned out." She finished with a sad smile and a shrug. The Joker tilted his head. "I'm sorry to hear that. You are aware that there is nothing wrong with <em>you<em>, right? It's all her. I honestly think you're doing great!" He said, with the closest thing Harleen had seen to a warm smile. Something inside her fluttered, maybe it was what he said, maybe it was how good he looked with a real smile, either way she smiled brightly at him. "You really think so?" she asked happily. "Why, yes!" He said with an intense glow in his eyes. He moved a little closer to her as he spoke. "I haven't met a single doctor who has been anywhere close to what you are! And I have seen my share of doctors." He said with a laugh. Harleen felt the warmth rising in her cheeks as she blushed.  
>"You are a very special young woman, and any man would be lucky to even talk to you!" He said. Harleen hadn't really noticed, but they had both moved closer to each other as the Joker spoke, and were now only a few inches away from each other. "Maybe I haven't known you for long, but I do know you very well, and I know that you can accomplice great things, if you just find the right person to... push you." He reached out and took her hand.<p> 


	3. Session 12

Harleen entered the therapy room and send the Joker a bright smile as soon as her eyes caught his. "Good morning!" She almost sang as she nearly danced her way towards him.  
>"Today marks the day where I've officially been your doctor for longer than anyone thought I could last!" She exclaimed proudly before the Joker could even reply to her first statement. Her hands unhooked his straightjacket as she spoke. She still hadn't gotten used to being this close to him, feeling his warmth and breath on her, but she didn't tense up anymore, in fact she was beginning to enjoy it. "And a whole lot longer than the average brain-poker!" The Joker laughed. The jacket snapped as she undid it.<br>"I don't understand it though, you're not at all as bad as they paint you to be." She said looking up at him with a slight smile on her lips. "They just didn't get me. Not like you do." He said smiling, and winked at her. She beamed back at him and took her seat in the armchair that was appointed to her. "How have you been?" She asked, smiling at him as she studied him. He was really quite a handsome man.  
>"I've been goood!" He replied. "Been looking forward to seeing you." She smiled widely at him, almost grinned. "Really?" she lowered her voice as if she was afraid of admitting it as she said: "I've been looking forward to seeing you too." The Joker smiled in a teasing way. "Well, of course you have, I'm delightful company!" He said and laughed, not in the evil or threatening way most people heard, but a more sincere, almost happy laugh. Harleen couldn't help but giggle a little too, not because she thought he had been particular funny, but his laughter was so contagious.<br>"Hih, you really are, you know!" She said with a smile and scooted a little closer to him. "I'd never thought it would be fun to work at Arkham! Interesting, sure, but fun wasn't really what I had expected." She said in a friendly tone "It's nice." The Joker cleared his throat. His face became more serious, but Harleen could still see a playful touch in his eyes. "Well, doctor Quinzel." He said with an overly professional tone. "I suspect you know the reason I called you to this meeting?" She giggled a little before turning her own expression more stern "Actually, I was quite surprised you called me in so soon, _sir_." She said leaning back in the armchair. "You were?" He asked surprised. "Darn. I was hoping you could give me a clue..." He looked her straight in the eye, with the most puzzled expression. Then he couldn't hold up the serious mask, and a smile started to crackle through. He burst out in laughter, and so did Harleen, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't laughed like that in long time.  
>After a while the laughter died out and she looked at the Joker with a smile.<br>"Well, it's good to know, you've been well." She said, her face turning more serious again "Are you still having trouble sleeping? I could adjust your medicine..." She said, her voice stern and full of concern. "The medicine?" He said. "It makes my skin itch. But no, I don't sleep as bad as I used to. Our conversations have helped. You have helped." He smiled to her as he said the last, but there was a sadness in his eyes. She smiled at him, it wasn't a bright smile, just a little one. She felt her heart break whenever she saw him sad, but at the same time it made her extremely happy to know she had made a difference.  
>"I'm glad to be of help." she said "I've... worried about you. Doctor Bartholomew says you've been very distant during your sessions with him... Is there something else wrong?" She asked. Doctor Bartholomew was the Joker's first doctor and Harleen his second, but lately it didn't seem like doctor Bartholomew could get through to the Joker, so he had asked Harleen if she could find out why. "well, nothing is wrong, per se... it's just that Doc Barty' isn't at all fun! He doesn't get it! Well, he doesn't get much of anything... He talks straight through me, you know! Everyone has given up on me. Everyone but you." He said with a smile. "You're the only one who still tries. Who sees something beside the big smile and the white skin. And you're fun! I like you, you know..." When he was done talking, Harleen was at the edge of her seat, biting down on her lip. It was so sad that people didn't see him for the person he was, that people didn't care.<br>"I like you too." she said, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him... hug him, instead she added: "I guess I'll just have to be the doc' for both Mr. Bartholomew and myself... L-let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay?" her blue eyes full of concern, she didn't want him to feel like there was anything he needed from their sessions that he didn't get. The Joker looked at her with a sad but grateful expression. "Anything?" The Joker asked softly. Harleen nodded. "Well..." He continued, not looking quite as sad. "These chains... They gnaw so terribly. Maybe you could get them off of me?" Harleen gave him a sad smile. "I don't have the keys, but I'll see if I can't convince them to leave them off, from now on."


	4. Session 14

Harleen entered the therapy room with a distant mind, her thoughts far away from Arkham, but the sight of the Joker sitting in the middle of the floor, no chains, and a big grin on his face soon brought her back to reality. A smile formed on her lips, she could almost picture how his arms would have been spread out to the sides as to say: "Look at meee" if it hadn't been for the straitjacket he was still wearing.  
>"Good morning!" she said, as she made her way over to him.<br>"Hey, doc!" The Joker replied as he got up, rather awkwardly do to the straitjacket, and casually laid himself down on the couch.  
>Harleen sat herself down in her armchair and crossed her legs. She smiled warmly at him, it was good to see him being able to actually move.<br>"So," she started, leaning back. "How have you been doing?" "A lot better since getting the chains off, that's for sure!" He said with a big smile.  
>She smiled brightly at him "I'm glad to hear that!" She said joyfully and shifted in her seat. "Have you been eating well?" She said, then looked away for a while. "Or well, that wasn't really what I wanted to... would you mind doing some ink-tests tomorrow?" She asked nervously. She hated asking him, since she liked it a lot more when they could just talk as friends, but doctor Bartholomew had requested she would do some with the Joker as well, even though he had just done it himself during <em>his<em> last session. He had said something about wanting to compare results.  
>"Well, yesterday I had lobster, and the day before that a huge turkey dinner." He said and winked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, while holding back a little giggle.<br>"But yes, sure, we can play the ink-smudge game. Seems to be all the rage nowadays!" He said and laughed. She nodded at him. "Thank you." she looked at him for a while in silence, then bit herself in the lip. It sometimes felt a little awkward just sitting there asking questions, like a forced friendship.  
>"Do you wanna play a card game as we speak? I hear that's what people usually do, when they... hang?" She finally asked. It could be interesting to see how the Joker would react to either winning or losing a game... and he might be more willing to actually tell her something. He didn't really respond well to therapy-like settings.<br>"A card game?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded and took out a deck of cards from her purse, showing it to him. "But they wouldn't let me bring any jokers." The Joker didn't look amused. He didn't look surprised, either. He sat up and said:" So, do you want me to deal with my mouth, or...?" He raised his arms as much as the straitjacket would allow. Harleen giggled a little as she got up.  
>"It would seem like an unfair advantage." She was right in front of him, her hands sliding around him. "But I think I'll play fair this once." the jacket clicked as the Joker's arms where freed.<br>"Much better!" The joker said, rolling his shoulders. He stood up next to Harleen and stretched his arms over his head. "You have no idea how cramped those things get!" He said, looking Harleen straight in the eye. He moved closer to her, keeping eye contact, until he was less than an inch from her face. She could feel his breath on her lips. In one move the Joker took the cards from Harleen's hand and sat back down. Harleen absent-mindedly touched her lips, where she had felts his warmth a moment before, as she followed the cards with her eyes. Part of her wanted him to come back, so she could feel him again, maybe even feel his lips touch hers. There was something deeply attractive about him, something she couldn't explain. He was so handsome and interesting and... wait. What was she doing? He was not handsome, he was a killer... okay, maybe he was a little handsome, but he was still a killer none the less.  
>She cleared her throat. "SO!" she said a little loudly "W-what do you want to play?"<br>"Well, that's up to you, whatever you want! Except Go Fish, Penguin always want to play that!" The Joker said and winked at Harleen. A small giggle escaped her lips. "How about 31?" She asked. "Well, I usually play that with Eddie, he so likes to think he's smarter than anyone, but it's been a while since he's been around, so yeah, sure!" The Joker said, and started dealing.  
>Harleen smiled as she took her cards. "Do you play a lot with the other inmates?" She asked interested, as she looked at her own cards. Three 10s, she couldn't really use that for a whole lot.<br>"Who starts?" she added. "Well, I used to. But that was before the whole incident with the-..." He stopped himself and cleared his throat. " You go first."  
>She pulled a card from the deck and replaced it with one of the 10s from a different house. "Before what?" she asked, looking down at her cards. "Well, let's just say that <em>someone<em> can get a little testy if they lose, and _someone else_ reeealy doesn't like being called a cheater!" He replied and drew a card. "Oh?" She said as she drew another card. She decided not to ask any further questions unless he brought it up again himself. She peeked at him over the edge of her cards. The Joker drew a card and smiled to himself. She watched his little smile, the way the corners peaked innocently upwards.  
>She drew again and sighed at the card.<br>"What's it like? You know... being one of the high-profiles here? Do other inmates even care that much?" She asked, trying to sound casual, but she suspected she had sounded more excited. She had always wondered how the inmates treated each other, but she still hadn't gotten permission to study their breaks in the common-room. The Joker smiled deviously.  
>"Oh, they care." He said. "But, seriously," he continued, chuckling at the word, "It's just like your normal, average high school. You got the jocks, the geeks, the losers, etc. etc. There's a hierarchy. People know what tables to sit at, and where... not to sit." The Joker smiled a bit wicked and drew another card. He looked at it, then at Harleen, who was inching a little closer. The image of Arkham as a bad <em>mean girls<em>-movie popped into her head and she couldn't help but smile at the idea of the Joker going "You're wearing sweatpants. You can't sit with us."  
>"Who do you sit with?" she asked and drew a card again. "You don't strike me as the jock-type." She giggled. "Hah!" The Joker replied. "No, for the jocks, you need to look for Crock and his goon buddies. No, I prefer to sit with the brainier people. You know, Riddler, when he's not in one of his moods, and good ol' doc, Crane... When he's not in one of <em>his<em> moods. The Mad Hatter is okay, in small doses. Uh, and what I wouldn't give to spend a week with Lexie in here!" The Joker said and laughed.  
>"Lexie... Luther? The president?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "The very same!" The Joker said and threw his arms to the sides, almost showing his cards. "The big man, the biggest, even! But does he ever come to see his old friend? No, not one visit. not ONE!" The Joker said angrily and hit his fist against the table.<br>"Maybe he's just busy?" She asked with a nervous shrug as she drew another card. "Oh, yeah, I totally get that." The Joker said with a calm smile. "I was just knocking the table. Show your hand." The Joker waved his cards. She looked down at her own set of cards. 21. "I'd rather not..." she said with a sad smile and turned her cards over so he could see them. "At least they're all in the same house. Show me yours." she said and smiled. The Joker looked her in the eye with a confident smile, and placed his cards one at a time. 30.  
>"Again?" He said with a smile. Harleen returned the smile. "Again."<br>The Joker shuffled the cards and dealt.  
>"Tell me more?" Harleen asked. The Joker looked at his cards. "Well, if you're ever down, go talk to the Ventriloquist! Unless Scarface is there too... I tell you, old Arnie sure does <em>not<em> belong with hardened criminals!" The Joker said laughing. "When I want some fun, I always go and try to cheer up Mr. Freeze! That old popsicle just never smiles!" The Joker shook his head with a smile. "Must be hard for him..." she mumbled to herself as she looked at her cards.  
>"Eh," the Joker scoffed, "it's his thing, what can you do?" "Knock." Harleen said. "Knock? How would that help cheer up Frosty the snow villain?" Harleen pointed to her cards. "Ah, knock..." The Joker said. He drew another card and looked at it. "Well?" Harleen asked. The Joker's face darkened "I don't want to play anymore." The Joker said.<br>"Aw, come on. Please?" Harleen asked. "You can't even really lose... Only tie, really." She tried, looking at him over the edge of her cards. "I said the game is over." The Joker said through his teeth. Harleen was about to say something, but just as she opened her mouth, a playing card flew past her head. She gasped as a few strains of hairs landed on her hand, sliced off by the playingcard. She bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself calm. Her heart was pounding as she forced her eyes to lock with his. "O-okay." she said, stuttered really. She placed her cards on the table facing down. She then looked away her hand on her mouth. She was a little more shaken up than she would like him to see. She couldn't leave now either, he'd know... and besides their time wasn't up yet.  
>"W-what do you want to do, then?" she asked, her face still turned to the side. The Joker took the cards and turned away. "Solitaire." He mumbled. She glanced at him. "You'll have to do it in my company... you're not... really allowed to take the cards out of the room..." She said in a low voice and handed him the card he had thrown at her. Her hand was shaking a little, but she didn't notice much. The Joker sat with his back turned for a while, playing by himself.<br>Harleen felt her heartbeat slow down as time went by. Maybe card games wasn't such a good idea for next time.  
>She looked at the clock. "Our time's up, Joker..." she said, still looking at the clock. It had been a strange session, but Harleen felt she had learned quite a few things from it.<br>The Joker looked at her. "Well, it's been fun! It's been a long time since I had a friend to just talk with. We should do that again!" He said, then quickly gathered the cards and stood up. He slowly walked over to her and leaned in close. "Maybe I'll pop by your place the next time I get out." He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. He had the cards in his hand as he slowly reached it down her purse. He straightened up right in front of her, then suddenly kissed her cheek. Harleen blushed as she felt his lips touch her cheek. Her entire body tensed up, yet she felt a strange flutter in her stomach.  
>"See you next time, doc." He said with a smile and a wink. "W-wait." she said, stepping forward "Your jacket..." she pointed at his free arms, as if he wouldn't have noticed if she didn't.<br>He turned around and hugged himself so that she could close the straps on his back. She closed the straps with a distant mind. Had he really just kissed her cheek? Had she really allowed him to? And more importantly: had she really liked it? She opened the door for him and the guards took him from there. Wait. Had he just said he would visit her at home...? She looked at her purse. Had he taken something from it? It didn't seem like it.


	5. Session 16

Harley was standing outside the door to the therapy room waiting for Doctor Bartholomew to be finished with his sessions.  
>The Joker had this morning returned to Arkham after his breakout and double-sessions had therefore been scheduled. Harley had given him a ride some of the way. She twisted her fingers nervously. No one knew she had spend the weekend with him, even build a relationship with him, and she was hoping the Joker wouldn't tell. She wasn't really ashamed of what they had done together, more scared that she could lose her job over it. (for more details on their weekend, read "An extended weekend")<br>The door was opened by Doctor Bartholomew, he smiled and nodded at her, she did the same before entering the room and closing the door behind her.  
>"H-hi" she said, taking her seat in the armchair. It was still warm from the previous session, she shifted a little in her seat not particular liking the warmth. She looked at the Joker. He was in his inmate uniform and straitjacket again, the chains where back too. A shame really. He still looked as handsome as ever, but freedom had really suited him, Harley thought.<br>The Joker looked at her with a blank expression, awaiting Harley's next move. She smiled at him, feeling a little uneasy. She wanted to ask him if he had said anything about them, but on the other hand it would probably be best not to seem too eager.  
>"So, let's talk about your... absence, eh? After all that's what this sessions is for." She said, taking a small break to see if he would talk without being fed any questions first.<br>He looked at her for a while, almost as if he was reading her. Then he smiled.  
>"I know what you're thinking. Did I tell him about <em>us<em>?" He paused, looking at Harley's nervous face. "No. I didn't." He finally said. Harley felt a huge weight lift from her and the knot she hadn't realized was in her stomach loosened. A little smile spread on her lips before she tried to compose herself. She didn't want him to think that she was that nervous about it.  
>"O-oh, that wasn't what I was..." she sighted "Was it that obvious? I'm sorry... it's not that I'm not.. that I didn't enjoy having you around. You know that, right? I mean I was just..." Harley looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze. She felt a little ashamed for not trusting him. The Joker shrugged. "Well, you scratch my back, I scratch yours. Why would I tell on you? You were the one who helped me escape, after all." He said and winked at her. She looked at him, she felt like her heart had stopped beating.<br>"W-what?" she asked, her voice hoarse and low. "Well, you..." The Joker started, but then stopped. "Let me just..." He said, then started rolling his shoulders, while twisting his arms and moving around. The sound of the chains rattling was interrupted by a loud, dry snap, when the Joker's shoulder was dislocated. Harley gasped, her hand on her mouth. The sound was horrible, she shivered in her seat. The Joker's face grimaced for a second, but then turned into a smile, as the straitjackets arms opened and his hands freed themselves. He reach across and set his shoulder back in it's place with another, lower snap. "There we go," he said. "But, as I was saying. You helped me escape!" As he said it, his right hand flicked at the wrist, and he was suddenly holding a playing card. Harley reached for it.  
>"That's... my card..." she said in a low voice, not really shaken by his sudden freedom. "I was Just about to ask if this was your card!" The Joker said, laughing. "But yes, it is. You let me keep it after we played. It was all I needed to get out of Arkham. All I needed to go have a little... fun." He said, and gently touched Harley's cheek. She blushed under his gentle touch, biting her lip.<br>"Joker..." her gaze wandered to his shoulder. She wanted to tell him she didn't want him hurt, that he could have just asked her to open his jacket, but instead she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. He reached his arms around her, embracing her in a straitjacket-kiss.  
>He then pulled Harley with him to the couch, where he sat them both down.<br>"I chose the card thinking of you, you know." He said and poked her nose. Harley looked at the card. The queen of diamonds. "I know what you are thinking." He said, before she could speak. "Wouldn't it have been more romantic with the queen of hearts? Maybe, but it's just so cliché, don't you think? Of course you do. I think you are special. You deserve better than what everyone else gets! Besides, diamonds are worth so much more than a heart..." _not if it's your heart_ she thought to herself, smiling brightly.  
>"It's sweet." she said trying to hold a professional tone. She rested her head on his shoulder listening to him breath.<br>"... maybe next time..." she started, not looking up at him. "You could tell me your plans beforehand?" She bit her lip. "Not that I'm in any way encouraging another breakout, of course, but you know..." She thought about the robbery she had almost ruined and her empty fridge, but mostly about the robbery. It seemed so strange to her. It should've changed her mind about the Joker, but somehow it had made her feel closer to him.  
>"Whatever makes you think I would ever break out again?" He said in a teasing tone. "Maybe I will just be a good citizen, and do my time? Yeah, I'll just stay here for the next two million years!" He said and laughed. Harley smiled at him, she wanted him to be good and leave crime behind for good, but he had already explained why that wouldn't happen.<br>"But, seriously..." He giggled at the word. "I have got to stop using that word! But, yeah, I might just drop you a hint next time. I did after all have a lot more fun than I expected." He said and looked Harley up and down. She couldn't help but smirk at him a little. "Ya' didn't expect ta' have fun with me?" She teased and sent him a fake pout. "Ha!" He replied. "I always expect to have fun!" He winked at her and put his arm around her shoulders. She blushed, he was always so warm. She bit her lip, her body tensed, her heart fluttering. She placed her arms around his upper body. She wanted him like she had wanted him in her apartment. She knew it was crazy. It had been then and it was even more insane now, with guards just outside the door... She should probably say something. Talk about his stay.  
>"What did you say to Bartholomew?" she finally asked. The Joker smiled. "Do you mean, did I tell him all the naughty things we did?" He looked her right in the eye. His hand moved down her back. He reached up under her shirt and touched her skin. A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt his fingers on her. Her mind wandered, once again, to her kitchen, how she had felt his skin and he hers.<br>"N-no. You already said you didn't talk about... us." she almost whispered the last world. "I-I just mean... what did you talk about? Did you tell him about the jewellery store?" she asked curiously.  
>"You really want to know?" The Joker asked. Harley nodded. "Really, really want to know? Then you have to...earn it." Harley felt her bra loosening. He had opened it without her noticing. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her head and pulled her close to his face. He smiled and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed back, loosing herself in him. She loved it, she felt so safe with him, like she could just let go. Without really noticing she crawled onto his lap, her hands disappearing in his thick green hair. The Joker slowly moved one hand from her back, under her shirt, and touched her breast. A small longing sigh escaped her lips into the kiss. She pulled away, her cheeks burning.<br>"W-we can't... What if someone hears?" she whispered. "We'll be quiet," The Joker said with a devious smile, "besides, people scream all the time around here, no one will notice one more." He pulled Harley close and kissed her again. "What.. makes you think.. I'll scream?" she asked between kisses. One of her hands slid under his jacket and shirt, she let her hand feel him, his warm skin, his scars. The Joker's hand on her back slowly moved down and pulled her skirt up, then touched her thigh, moving up and behind her, playing with her panties. "Experience." He replied, as his hand grabbed her behind. She grinned at him, then nodded. "Okay, but be gentle... Please. I don't want anyone to hear." She said and kissed his neck. He laughed, then reached down and unbuttoned his pants.

-  
>Harley breathed heavily as she laid there, under both Joker and chains, one of his hands was holding hers above her head, the other under her neck. He was breathing heavily as well. She smiled at him.<br>"What did you and Bartholomew talk about?" She said with a slight giggle. The Joker smiled as he panted. "Well, you sure did earn it!" He said with a laugh. He sat up, then pulled Harley with him, resting her head on his chest.  
>"He asked me how I got out, I said with the laundry!" As he spoke, he absent-mindedly stroked her hair. "Then he asked me why I broke out, and I told him that I didn't mean to, but I took a wrong turn on my way to the bathroom!" The Joker laughed. "Then he got all impatient and threatened with shock therapy, but then I said that it would be nice to get my batteries recharged. He stood up and was about to yell at me, but then I asked him if maybe he should take five or maybe sit this game out? He looked all angry, so I suggested he maybe let someone else deal with this case, because surely he had more important things to see too! I honestly didn't care much for talking with him, and I knew that you are on file as the go-to gal, when it comes to talking with me..." He chuckled a little to himself. Harley didn't say much for a while, she was biting her lip.<br>"He threatened you... with shock therapy?" she finally asked, her voice shaking a little. The doctors where never allowed to threaten inmates, although many did. She couldn't believe it. And shock therapy? It was the worst. She had only seen it done once.  
>"Eh, it's not a big deal," the Joker said, "it can really clear your mind." "It is a big deal!" She almost shouted as she stood up. She pulled her panties up and straightened her cloths as she spoke, she then began to walk back and forth. "He's not at all allowed to do that! And he can't just sign you off to that kind of treatment without talking to me about it first!" She stopped in her tracks and looked at the Joker. "Has he done this before?" He gave her a tired smile. "That's just the way things are done around here, my sweet." The Joker said. "The place can't be more professional than the employees allow it to be. They want to feel like they are in charge, so they do what they have to, to maintain their illusion of power." Harley looked at him for a while. It wasn't as if she was acting any more on the rules than Bartholomew had been. "It's just not right..." she mumbled.<p> 


End file.
